Wintry Hearts
by acbrao
Summary: They were dying. Four hearts, four souls, almost lost. Suddenly they heard a woman's voice. A cold tone and icy words yet she was offering them a second chance in exchange for loyalty. They just had to help her having her place as a ruler of Narnia back and get revenge at the ones she called Pevensies. Her name was Jadis. Her plan? Fool and betray the Pevensies. [OC'sxPevensies]
1. Prologue

Author Notes:

Hello there!

This is my first Narnia fic so I'd like to make a few things clear: I'm mixing some of the informations of the book with most of the movie aestetic. So the characters appearences will be just like the actors and actresses portrait on the movies. Not hard to imagine them right? hahaha I'm a huge movie-verse fan of The Chronicles of Narnia because this movie has been with me through my entire childhood plus what pushed me into reading book series.

Also adding that nothing besides the OC's and plot belong to me (duuh)

I don't think there's anything else to say about it so I just hope you enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying to write it!

Updated: 22/01/2016

* * *

When she opened her eyes, all she could see was the darkness surrounding her body.

All she could feel was the cold creeping in her skin.

 _Who am I? Where am I?_

The voice in her head - her voice - echoed, though no response came.

She was scared, so scared that she tried to scream for help, but once again, no one answered her pleas. No one was there to listen to her or to come in her rescue as they did.

 _They did?_ , she thought not sure where that had come from. Someone came for her before but now those people were gone?

Flashes started playing in her head, voices screaming, despair, fear, pain, blood and then... the nothing where she was now. She had seen faces, familiar ones, worried glances, tears, so many emotions in a single minute that if she was standing somewhere she would probably feel dizzy.

She screamed again until her throat feel sore.

The tears brimming her eyes, falling in the rosy cheeks together with all her hopes.

 _Am I going to be in this darkness forever?_ , she asked herself, not minding to close her eyes, since opened or closed was the same.

She tried remembering what had happened before but the same flashes only caused her a headache instead of helping her figuring out where she was. Who she was.

Chills run in her body when suddenly a gust of wind hit her, almost feeling like a slap. The wind was angry, mad even. The darkness was still there and now she felt as cold as dead.

"Maybe that's because you actually are dying."

Her eyes widened at the sudden voice, an icy cold tone with such beautiful feminine voice. She looked around trying to find any clue from where the voice came from, but everything was the same and it felt like the woman was always speaking behind her back, no matter how many spins she turned.

"It's no use little child. Stop trying." the woman said as the girl slowly came to a halt "Good girl."

"Who...?" she started but was soon cut by the cold voice again.

"Who am I? Or perhaps you want to know... who are you?" the girl breathed heavily with the single thought that maybe that woman knew what was happening and could help her.

"Don't be so innocent." scolded the voice, making the girl flinch at the sudden rudeness "I know what you think and I'm not gonna pretend. I'm not here for you. I'm here for what you can do for me."

"I don't understand... where is this place?"

"Your head, sweetheart." she answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world "You are trapped in here until I'm done talking to you."

The girl gulped knowing that the woman was the one keeping her trapped there. It was the only plausible alternative. But again, remembering nothing also didn't help.

"You are almost dead, girl." the voice said, making chills shake the girl's body "So I can give you an alternative. Actually the only alternative."

 _Then it's not an alternative..._ , she thought bitterly and knew that the woman had somehow heard her, since she scoffed angrily.

"You can serve me. Or you can die. There you have your alternatives."

"Serve you?" she asked, frowning, imagining works of a maid, even a slave.

"Not in the way you think. In a bigger plan. A bigger purpose." the voice spoke in a soft tone now, almost gentle and she could feel someone walking behind her, cold in her shoulders as if someone had put their hands on it "Help me in my revenge."

"R-Revenge? But... I don't even know who I am... I don't know whats happening..." she begged for more answers feeling an icy sigh by her left before the cold feeling in her shoulders disapeared.

"Who you used to be is no longer here. You are almost dead, _daughter of Eve_." she almost spit the words "By accident near an entrance to my domain. Or the domain that should be mine. I found you and the other that suffered the same together there in that night. Luckily for all of you, I can save your souls and bodies, only if you agree to take part of me with you and to serve my purpose. Sharing part of my powers with you in exchange for loyalty."

The girl felt her mind dizzy. Slumber was slowly covering her thoughts all at once.

"My life... for loyalty to you?" she asked, trying to stay alert "But what kind of revenge are you trying to get me into?"

"A perfecly fair one... I just want to take what is mine. My throne."

"It is... yours?"

"Yes." she said roughly and again the girl could feel the cold in her shoulders slowly embracing her "It was stolen from me. Oh, those four usurpers! They think I'm dead, but a Witch always haves a second plan!"

"W-Witch?"

"Don't worry, little child... I'm the White Witch... and as long as you serve me, as long as you are loyal to me, you will be safe and sound. And most importantly... if you choose to serve me, you will be alive..."

The girl knew something didn't feel right, but that woman's voice somehow made her head believe everything would be fine as long as she did what she was told. A small white light suddenly appeared in front of her eyes, growing to the size of a elegant and tall woman with a snowy white dress, offering her hand. She had ash blonde hair tied in a bun on the top of her head with several ice spikes. Her cold eyes made the girl shiver when reaching to the hand.

With cruel smile plastered in her face the woman said the last thing the girl would remember before blacking out again because of the cold transferring into her skin through the contact.

" _For now on, you are called Snow."_


	2. A Cold Start

Snow looked at the people she considered her brothers and sister, hesitant about what she should do.

"C'mon, Snow, you can do it!" Ice's voice cheered for her, his curly dark hair waving with the delicated wind from the North Mountains. She smiled with no hint of humour or happiness as this was something they didn't know especially living there.

"I-I'm not sure I can do it..." she whispered, looking at her on petty hand, afraid that it could act on it's on and cast the magic Snow was so scared of "I mean... I'm not ready yet... can we train a little more before I try this one again?"

Hail, a girl with the same black locks as Ice, rolled her eyes at the other, since they were trying that for at least two weeks now and Snow always found a way to escape from it. She elbowed Frost, the oldest between them and he shrugged.

"I can't force her..." he said, extending his hand for Snow, helping her to get down from the rock where she was standing.

Frost was the most different of all of them.

The four had been brought to that place for the same reason and same deal. They'd have their lifes back and in exchange they'd help with the White Witch's plan against the Kings and Queens of Narnia in order to have her place as a ruler of Narnia back.

They were almost dead in what Jadis called the World of Earth and to make them strong once again she gave part of her powers to them through an old ritual from her homeland. But different from the others, Frost was not that close to death. So he didn't need that much power in order to be strong again, so his appearance didn't change as much as the others did.

He was the oldest, already with his 21 years old probably. They didn't really remember much information from their previous life. His hair was a intense shade of red and messy, quite long enough for him to keep it in a low ponytail near his neck when it started annoying him or when fighting. The eyes were in a beautiful chocolate brown tone and the skin tone was the only thing that the magic of the Witch changed in him. What used to be the tanned skin of a skateboarder was now pale and cold, but still not as pale as the others. He was tall, not as tall as Ice though more muscular. Frost was probably 6 ft tall, while Ice was taller just for a inch or two.

Ice and Hail held a really close appearance to each other. Often, Snow would wonder if they were actually brother and sister in the past. Both had angled faces, adorned with the pitch black locks, small noses, hints of freckles in their cheeks, beautiful features indeed. They were definitely the most beautiful between the group. With the magic of the Witch, their skin became pale and when Hail caressed her cheeks, Snow remembered of a fabric called silk, to easily compare with the smoothness of the skin. The once hazel and green eyes became a light shade of blue, sky-like. They were both athletic and strong, Ice being 20 and Hail 19 years old.

Snow was the one most changed by the magic. She was naturally a small girl for her 17 years old, barely 5 ft tall. Her hair that used to be a strawberry blonde was now a really lighter blonde, almost white falling to her waist, her skin paler than any of the others there and her eyes were such a clear and bright cyan blue that almost flashed innocence. Different from the others the only thing she had strong was the magic. Her body was fragile and she couldn't take much exercise, but when it came to magic she could be compared with the Witch, since she trained the girl herself.

They had no idea how many time had already passed ever since Jadis took them in and started training them with the powers, revealing to them only the necessary that they needed to know about her plan to have the throne back. During that time she told them many tales and stories about when she was the ruler of Narnia and about the Pevensies, the ones that with the help of Aslan, stole her throne. Snow always felt that something was twisted about her stories because she changed details all the time, even facts, but she heard so much about it that actually believed that they had done those horrible things to Jadis.

They hated the Pevensies.

"Hey, Snow, if you really want to help our Master you better learn fast that magic..." Ice said, walking side by side with the blonde girl, who looked sadly at the ground.

"I-I know... It's just that... it doesn't feel right... to absorb the life of those trees to create something else... it scares me..." she explained, fidgeting with her fingers.

"It'll be fine..." replied Frost, walking a little ahead with Hail "You'll see. You just need to get used to the idea. Just like when we first got here. We didn't want to cause anyone trouble or problems and now we are all waiting to get revenge on the Pevensies and this Aslan guy..."

"Jadis always speaks so little of Aslan... I wanted to know more about this oh so called great lion..." said Ice, but quickly shut his mouth when Hail sent him a glare.

"You know she doesn't like when we ask about him, so don't even think about doing it. Last time we all had trouble for it..." she simply kept walking ignoring the tongue that Ice showed to her, waving her hand.

Ice flinched when he felt his tongue freezing slowly.

"Oy, axrole, phix dis!"*

Snow giggled by his side, waving her hand, undoing the magic that Hail had used.

"Aw Snow..." groaned the girl.

"You'll see!" before anyone could register Ice used his powers to make a huge amount of fluffy snow to engulf both Hail and Frost "Today it's you and me on the team, Snow!"

He pulled the small girl with him behind a wall of ice, waiting for the other two to burst out of the snowdrift. Not long after, Hail emerged, glaring furiously at the boy, opening her hand and pointing it in the direction they were hiding. Snow balls started floating behind them and when she made a jolt with her hand, all of the balls fleet in their direction.

Snow managed to dodge most of them, but Ice wasn't that lucky, since Hail was aiming for him in the first place.

"You little...!" he chuckled, using the same method as Hail, starting a fight with her and soon, the four were laughing together, all wet since Frost made the snow melt in their opponents and even though the cold didn't matter that much for them, it still sent shivers to their bodies.

"STOP!"

The four suddenly widened their eyes when they heard Jadis angry voice right above them. She was on top of the same rock Snow once was, glaring with raw fury at them.

"I sent you all here to train and this is what you've been doing? Do you think all of this is some kind of joke? The day that I'll send you to Cair Paravel is near and yet you think this is a silly game? I hope you all have mastered all the magics I've taught you, especially you, Snow!" the little girl flinched. All the other three had the impulse to put themselves in front of her, because of their brotherhood like relationship, but restrained themselves, knowing it would be worse to interfere "You better make your lifes worth the magic that I spent because if not I will take it back!"

She slowly made her way near them and none moved a muscle, afraid of her rage.

"Soon you'll have to execute the plan against the Kings and Queens. So in order to have their trust, you can be as cheerful and playful as you want, but for now, stop this stupidity at once. You have to be serious about it and have to be strong enough to execute the ceremony. My dearests, you know I just want the best for all of us." she said softly, but somehow her voice only sounded colder in their ears "You make me mad because it seems like you think I've wasted my magic to bring you all back just to be happy in here. And that's not the truth. Your missions in this new life have already been set."

Jadis approached Hail, pulling a strand of hair gently, taking it out of her face. "My beautiful Hail... your mission is the High King Peter... make him trust you, tell you everything when the time for my plan comes, so I'll know all of his steps to prepare against my army..."

She kept walking around them, stopping at Ice, leaning her head into his, hugging him by the side "My charming Ice, the Gentle Queen shall be your aim... once she is totally off guard with you, break her horn and use the charm magic that I taught you to make her fight with her family... not as gentle as they thought, huh?"

Reaching Snow, she kissed the girl's temple, holding her, making her face bury in the furs of her dress, while Jadis caressed her long hair "My powerful and little Snow... the Just King, the one I hate the most, is all yours. Break his defences for me and when the time comes, he will be the last to die in my hands, after watching all his precious Narnia, brother and sisters freeze under my spell..."

Finally, she approached Frost, resting her forehead against his, caressing his cheekbones with her cold fingers and trailing with them down his chest "My wise and loyal Frost. Queen Lucy, that little brat... you shall make her trust you and once the time arrives, you shall make her disappear until I start my plan. This will break that family into pieces faster than any magic can do..."

She stopped in front of them, satisfied with her persuasion since they didn't have feared expressions anymore, only the ones of determination. A cold smile adorned her lips as she finished "And together, all of us, shall bring the beautiful whiteness back to the lands of Narnia... once for all..."

The four slowly nodded in some kind of trance.

"Great... now, let's prepare... in a few days our plan shall be started..."

-oOo-

"LUCY! SLOW DOWN!" Susan exclaimed, urging her horse to run faster, her dark hair waving behind her, as her ponytail slipped. She looked behind finding both of her brothers chuckling slightly.

"How come we are always running after Lucy?" Peter laughed, his white horse barely a few hazing behind Susan's black one.

The Kings and Queens were rulling Narnia for almost 9 years now.

Lucy had grown to a beautiful young girl, already in her 17th's, her hair falling straight until the midst of her back, her eyes always shining with happiness and glee, infecting everyone around her. Princes and kings were starting to show a lot of interest on the younger Pevensie, what made the older ones quite worried about it, not because they were being over protective with her (at least not all of it) but because Susan would have to soon show her how to act when being courted by rulers of other lands and rejecting them so they wouldn't have the wrong idea and she knew the younger wouldn't get it all so easily, being bubbly and treating everyone with care as she always did.

Queen Susan in other hand was already used to being courted and even watch fights for her attention. She couldn't help it. Lucy was beautiful indeed, but Susan was gorgeous. With 21 years, she already had many marriage proposals, but gently denied all of them. She was lucky Peter wasn't the kind of king to make his sisters marry for political reasons. They already attended to balls and visited countries but he would never make them marry someone he knew they didn't love.

Edmund was still the most grumpy of the kings. He and his siblings had grew closer in those years but old habits are hard to let go, so sometimes he could be a prick with them, although they knew he did it most for fun. The other part would happen when he woke up after a bad night of sleep. Even though sometimes this happened they got along perfectly fine, since being 19 years old helped to mature his character.

Finally, King Peter hadn't changed much, being as responsible as he'd learned to be in those years. Now with his 22, he was starting to look for a wife. Not hurrying anything, just courting a few princesses and accepting requests of visits and invitations to dance on balls easily than he normally would. He also needed a break sometimes, as being the High King was not an easy task. He tried to keep it smoother for his siblings, something that he couldn't actually help, it was in his personality. Sometimes the other Pevensies would notice what he was doing and drag him out of his study to do something else, just like they did that afternoon.

They were riding through the forest near Cair Paravel, heading North when suddenly Lucy thought she had seen the Great Lion and without wasting time she shot behind him, following his golden mane.

"C'mon! Faster! We'll lose sight of Him!" she shouted, dodging branches and almost losing her crown in the process. Damn, she would never get used to it. That one was the second Peter had to have crafted for her.

"But we can't even see Him, Lu!" she heard Edmund's voice near her. He had passed Susan and Peter and was right behind her, at a safe distance to keep track of her horse and at the same time not be hit by any branch.

"I'm almost losing sight too, that's why we have to hurry! There must be something he wants to show u- OH, STOP!" she pulled her horse's reins, stopping in a clearing, Edmund stopping right by her side and following her worried gaze to the center of it, finding four bodies lying in the grass, unconscious.

She jumped out of her horse, looking around for any signs of attackers or traps. Susan and Peter also joined them, frowning at the bodies and pulling their weapons as they got off their horses. Slowly the Pevensies approached the small group, scanning them carefully.

They were hurt, not severely. Two boys and two girls. The smallest girl was lying with her head on the other girl's stomach and flinched when Susan stepped in a twig, breaking it, but not totally waking up.

Lucy was the first to drop the guard when saw that they wouldn't hurt them and nor that was a trap. She kneeled beside each one of them and concluded they were all still breathing and with no serious injuries, even though their skins were so cold they could easily pass as dead. The others lowered their weapons.

"I think they runned away from the North... they are so cold... probably through the mountains..."

"How come they were not eaten by giants from Harfang?" wondered Peter, kneeling with Lucy and checking the coldness she was talking about.

"I don't know... but we have to help them..."

"Ow, calm down Lucy. We have to know who they are before putting them inside Cair Paravel." intervened Susan, touching her sister's shoulder "You never know..."

"Yeah, but they are no-"

Before Lucy could finish her sentence, the small girl's eyes popped open and she let out a shriek, looking at them terrified.

"Hey, calm down... it's alright..." said Peter slowly at her, reaching his hand to show no weapons or any other thing that could harm her "See... nothing that could hurt you..."

She still didn't approached them, looking at her companions. The girl shook a red haired man slightly and he also woke up, feeling dizzy and confused. The other two also sat, looking around, completely lost. The small girl sought comfort on the red haired one's shoulder, hugging his arm, looking suspiciously at the Pevensies.

"Who are you?" Susan asked gently, as if trying to calm a skittish animal, leaning on Peter's shoulder "And what happened to you?"

The four looked at each other.

"We... don't remember..." the red haired one said, his usually silky voice hoarse as he coughed a little.

"What?" Edmund arched one brow, crossing his arms "How come you know each other then? Shouldn't she be as scared of you as she is of us?" he gestured with his head towards the blonde one, still hanging on his arm.

"No... what we mean is that... we woke up together somewhere back there..." the girl with the black hair said, point to North "And we've been together since then, escaping wild creatures... even those giants that tried to..." her body shook a little.

Edmund narrowed his eyes, finding the story too suspicious and he could see that Peter agreed. Lucy and Susan seemed hesitant in believing or not.

"And you have no memory whatsoever of who you are or where did you come from?" the High King furrowed his brows.

"Isn't that what they just told you?" the boy with the black hair said, slightly annoyed, receiving a small pinch on the back of the girl "It's the truth, theres nothing we can do about it..."

"Peter, I think they are telling the truth... besides... Aslan brought us to them..."

The red haired had to keep control of his features to not show any surprise and he hoped that the others did the same. Aslan brought them? What?

"Lucy you were the only one that saw Aslan..." Peter started but soon Lucy cut him.

"Isn't that enough?"

The Pevensies fell into silence until the little blonde girl decided to try making things better for them. She hesitantly opened her mouth and could see that her companions were surprised by that.

"Actually... I do remember... Something..." she said, her voice low and soft, making the siblings lean to be able to hear her clearly "I had a dream... not many nights ago... I saw... a lion... he said that we would be saved once we left North and headed South towards the ocean..."

"Is that why you told us to come this way then?" asked the other girl, going along with her plan.

She nodded, blushing lightly "I didn't want to tell you that I saw it in a dream... I though you woudn't want to come... that's why I didn't say anything..."

"Peter... we will never know if we don't try..." said Lucy, grabbing her brother's hand "We can't just abandon them. With Aslan signs or not. He would never want that."

The blonde sighed and Lucy knew she had won him over. But it was only logical as fair and good rulers that they were and by the look on Susan's face, she would help her. Edmund was still suspicious but just shrugged since he saw it was already decided.

"Well, I don't think my Cordial is needed. You're not severely wounded, so come on now..." she extended her hand to the blond girl who hesitated before accepting after a small push from the red haired boy.

The others also got up, their legs a little wobbly, before steading themselves.

On the horse ride back, Lucy decided to come up with names, since they didn't remember theirs. The blonde girl was riding with her and couldn't help but smile slightly at the Queen's enthusiasm.

"It's decided then! Clair, Lauren, Jean and Henry! I like those names!" she exclaimed, her horse in front of the others as usual, as it seemed like the animal could feel her excitement, compiling to it.

Susan smiled at her little sister shouting playfuly "Lucy, don't you started racing again! You have someone with you!"

The Valiant Queen laughed, looking back at the girl, now named Clair "You alright?"

She nodded, timidly hugging Lucy's waist as she saw the trees passing them faster than she was used to.

The boy with the black hair, riding with Susan smirked, saying to his Queen "Why can't we race?"

Taken by surprise because of his playful tone, she only shook her head keeping the speed of her horse steady.

"Lucy!"

"We are fine!" laughed Lucy, when they got out in a field, the citadel of Cair Paravel already visible at the end. The blonde girl's mouth opened in awe and she was sure that her companions weren't any different from her. Cair Paravel was stunning.

"C'mon, Queen, let's have some fun like them!"

Susan squealed as the dark haired boy named Jean stole the reins of her hands by passing his long and strong arms around her, urging the horse to run faster, catching up with Lucy's.

"How dare you-" she was cut by Lucy's joyful laugh. Susan's face was beet red and she pouted as the other kept in control of her horse "I don't appreciate this at all!"

"Oh, Su, stop being so grumpy!" Peter smiled, the black haired girl hugging his torso tightly as he caught up with the others.

Edmund and the red haired boy rode in silence, but smiled at the game and at how the others were having fun with it.

 _In the meantime they were inside Cair Paravel._

-oOo-

"I thought we would never be alone..." whispered Hail, sitting on the ground of the room she was going to share with Snow. There were plenty of rooms on the castle, but they insisted that they didn't want to be alone, so Peter agreed to allow them to share and also made the boys room right next to theirs.

"Yeah, me too... but we have to be careful for now on talking about the plan only if necessary... also we should try getting used to those names they gave us..." said Frost, sitting in the bed with Snow lying on his thighs.

"Remind me, please?" asked Ice, groaning. He didn't like those names at all, they had so many things to remember and now that.

"You'll be Jean. I'm Henry. Snow is Clair and Hail is Lauren... not that difficult, I guess. She picked easy names." he said, combing Snow's hair with his fingers "Probably figured that we would have trouble getting used to them..."

"I was surprised they actually allowed us in. I mean, King Peter and King Edmund were pretty suspicious..." said Hail getting up and walking towards the balcony. The view led straight to the ocean, when they entered the room after having their wounds patched up she and Snow were awestruck for a long moment, actually until the guys arrived.

"She's right... pretty clever what you did there, Snow..." Ice high-fived the smaller.

"I was growing desperate... so since they believe so much in this lion, why not?"

"We should remember this more often..." said Hail, still gazing at the ocean. She couldn't stop a comment "Why is it so beautiful?"

It was the beginning of the sunset, so the waves reflected all the different tones of orange, purple and red that they didn't even knew existed. The only colors the four were used to were white, black and red. They didn't see much of other ones.

Gazing at the ocean was also new.

Hail felt something in her chest, as if a memory wanted to show itself but wasn't allowed to. She frowned trying to understand the feeling but as the sun disappeared, she still couldn't figure it out.

They all stared at the balcony in silence, enjoying a view that they never had before, somewhat calmly.

When the moon started showing itself someone knocked on the door.

Snow got up and opened it, meeting with Peter's cobalt blue eyes. He smiled gently at her, making the younger blush.

"May I? I have something I wanted to talk to you all..."

She made a confused expression and he chuckled lightly.

"I knocked on the boys rooms and found out they were not theirs repective ones, so I suppose they're here."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, opening the door enough for him to get in, blushing even more when he patted her head whispering a thank you.

Hail arched her brow at the smaller. Snow was acting kind of weird towards Peter. The girl could be anything but a good liar definitely not, that's why they were all so surprised when she lied to the Pevensies about Aslan.

"Good evening..." greeted the King politely receiving whispering answers "Well, first of all, I'd like to apologize to all of you in my name and in my brother King Edmund's name. Lucy clarified to us how rude was our behavior towards all of you, since you were injured and lost. So, my apologies. My brother couldn't accompany me since he had other things to deal with, but he also sent his."

"Well, don't sweat it..." said Ice, leaning against "We appeared out of nowhere in your lands. I would suspect too."

"Besides we couldn't tell you anything about ourselves. It's... kinda weird also." Frost nodded towards the King, earning a understandable and relieved look from the other.

"No prob... we already forgot it. You've treated us really well. Have given us a place to stay while we can't figure out where to go, warm clothes and patched us up." Hail smiled, her eyes turning to crescent moons, small dimples showing in her cheeks, an adorable sight indeed, but Peter didn't seem to see anything different on it "If you didn't brought it up, we wouldn't even remember the subject."

Snow stayed silent, still leaning close to the door and only gave the King a small smile when he looked at her, since she was the only one that hadn't said anything.

"Glad to have those responses." he touched his chest and bent his head slightly "And now, Lauren, I guess you just forgot to mention one thing."

His smile grew a little wider at the furrowed brows of the girl.

"Well, pardon me, but what?"

"My, of course, the food." he said with a little less King-like posture "We'll be waiting for you on the dining hall. You must be starving."

As if only to agree with Peter's words, Snow's stomach made a small noise. The girl widened her eyes, ashamed. The others laughed.

"S-Sorry..." she smiled timidly "I guess I am hungry..."

"Can you be anymore adorable?" Hail approached Snow, passing her arms on the blonde's shoulder, hugging her as she smiled.

"Indeed..." the High King's comment made Snow's smile disappear as she buried her face in Hail's black locks, her cheeks pink "I guess she can."

Without any other comment, he left, being followed by Ice and Frost. The girls were left alone for a moment which Hail used to talk to Snow.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, taking a look at her friend's face "You don't seem like yourself today..."

"I-I don't know... I'm just nervous that we are finally here, I guess..."

"I see... don't worry, huh? We'll be okay... Just remain calm..." she rested a reassuring kiss in the other's forehead, pulling her towards the door.

When they arrived at the dining room, everyone was waiting for them.

"Sorry, we got lost..." Snow whispered, sitting between Frost and Hail, in front of Queen Susan.

"Wrong turn..." added Hail, smiling, finally paying attention to the food "Wow... are there more people eating with us today?"

"Not today, dear." Susan answered, allowing a dryad to serve her "Today we are having our dinner a bit sooner than the others. We figured it would be more comfortable for you all on this first day, we know how our people can be curious..."

"Why, thank you..." Ice smirked, winking at the Queen, who rolled her eyes.

"You have guests everyday here?" asked Frost, looking at King Edmund, sitting in front of him, at his left.

 _Weren't him dealing with something?_ , Hail thought quietely as the brunnet King answered, Frost, saying that most of times, the people that lived in the castle ate with them. Being servants or guests, all mouths were welcome.

"Doesn't that causes you trouble? I mean when you have balls or I don't know, festivals... you might be used with eating with everyone, but most royalty is not... I suppose..." said Hail, taking a sip of her drink.

"Very well observed, Lauren..." Lucy smiled, taking a spoonful of her soup and wiping her mouth before continuing "You are right. Unfortunately, not everyone agree with our manners, so when we have special occasions our servants, by their own will, wait everyone finish eating before starting. We never had the heart to ask them for it, but they noticed by themselves."

Hail nodded in agreement.

"Everyone is really friendly... the dryad that gave us fresh clothes was really gentle..." Snow said, fidgeting with her fork.

"Most dryads here really are. But don't be mistaken, some of them, especially the ones from Larches trees are really hot headed." Lucy said, earning a shiver from Peter and Edmund "My brothers managed to piss one of them once..."

"Let's just say... we had those sharp leafs and cones in our rooms, beds and clothes for almost the entire month..."

Everyone laughed at Edmund's comment, the atmosphere slowly becoming comfortable for everyone to chat in their small groups, with the one in the front or the side. The diner was pleasant even though the Pevensies felt weirdly cold that evening.

"I'm intrigued, though..." Ice started, making all the attentions turn to him after sometime had passed "Why four rulers?"

"It was the prophecy. Storytellers believe it was first told when the White Witch conquered Narnia." Peter explained, thanking a faun that served his drink "You never heard the old stories?"

"Huh, even if we did heard... we don't remember at all..." Snow said shyly, gazing at the food in her plate, remembering the story Jadis told them.

"I think you missed this detail, High King..." Lucy laughed, making her brother uncomfortable.

"Sure, I'm sorry..." he said, shaking his head.

A pleasant silence filled the room while everyone enjoyed their meals until Hail broke it.

"So... what's your story of... Narnia?" she gritted her teeth with the bad choice of words, but it was too late. No one except Edmund seemed to notice it, so she didn't care much about it.

"Sorry to disappoint you, honey, but it is a long story and I believe everyone is rather tired." Edmund waved towards Snow who was blinking heavily, not paying attention to any conversation anymore "Clair is almost sleeping in the chair..."

When she noticed that they were looking at her, she rubbed her eyes, looking at Hail with an apologetic expression "You may keep talking without me... but I'm sorry, I'm really tired, so I'll excuse myself..."

Hail smiled motherly towards Snow, shaking her head and also excusing herself, stating that she would care for her little sister, since she could be rather clumsy.

Before leaving the girls turned to them again, bowing slightly and thanking the Pevensies for their hospitality once more. Hail told them that in another opportunity they should tell them about Narnia's history before closing the door behind her, taking Snow to their room.

They kept talking a bit more before Frost and Ice also excused themselves, using the same explanation as the girls.

"We are really thankful, your highnesses..." Frost said, bowing with Ice.

Lucy giggled.

"Oh, please, Henry, you don't need all this formality..." she said and Susan nodded.

"We may be Kings and Queens but we get uncomfortable with all this. Still not really used to it..." she smiled, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear "So please, no exaggeration."

Both men smiled at the Queens, saying their good nights and exiting to their own rooms. Different from the girls, they decided to not share. They looked at each other, sharing a knowing look before going into their own rooms.

In her bed, Hail looked at the now closed curtains of the balcony. They were actually there. It was happening. They had to accomplish their missions now.

She bit her lip thinking about her target.

King Peter didn't show much interest on her, nothing different from the one he showed to all of them. Somehow she didn't feel like it would work for her, trying to seduce him and make him trust her.

Well. It was her part in the plan, so she had to try.

 _After all they had no idea what kind of punishment the Witch could do to if they didn't obey what she ordered._

* * *

*Oy, asshole, fix this!


End file.
